


Exhaustion

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: After trolls world tour, F/M, Romance, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: After long day of work, Poppy found herself asleep on Branch's bunker door.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Exhaustion

Poppy was tired.

Exhausted.

After trolls of all kind of music reunited again, there are more work for the young Queen to do. Of course, other rulers also handle some of them too.

And also Branch..

Her Branch

She felt so lucky to have him by her side. They're now dating and her life is now perfect. Just the thought of them together caused butterflies in her stomach to start flutters around with excitement.

Now back to her almost dropped to the floor and sleep-

Getting everything back to normal was not an easy job. Making new pods to replace destroyed ones, cleaning up all the messes and don't get her started on ten birthday parties to plan for the up coming week.

She's glad that most trolls are comfortable around each other already, though some of them still not. She have to make everyone does soon.

She can't wait to lie down on her bed, and snuggled into her comforter.

If she ever reached her pod.

"Poppy!? Wha-" 

Of course, she never did.

\-----------------------------------------------

Luckily, Branch was on his way back his bunker after helping with the finished touches of the re-build day care.

And to his surprise, he found Poppy fallen asleep on his bunker door.

"Poppy!? Wha-"

He ran to her side in seconds, checking if she was injured. He sigh in relief after finding nothing. 

He carried Poppy bridal style in his arms and opened his trap door with his foot.

He can't help but smiled at his beloved. The way her fringed was flowing in the wind, the way her mouth opened a little when she sleep and her glitter freckles-

They remind him of stars.

He settled her down on his bed and tucked her in.

He stared at her for a moment then brush her fringes out of her face. He could hear her breathing slowly with his sensitive ears. 

This isn't a dream.

It's real.

After years of watching her from the sidelines, writing sappy poems about her, imagined what she would feel like in his arms. He finally have her.

He got up from his knees, ready to walk out of the room.

But then he felt it.

Her clinging on to his arm, mumbling his names and rubbing her face on to his arm.

She then begged him to stay by her side and to never leave her.

How couldn't he say no to her ever?


End file.
